


Unmistakeable Way

by wordsofaninsanemind



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Frerard, Frikey, Hurt, Love, M/M, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you go to an Electric Century meet and greet and you figure that you can meet Mikey but introduce him to your best friend? Mikey has other plans and every thing goes wrong. In the end does ever thing fall into place or will every thing fall apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up with a groan, my eyes blinked adjusting to my surroundings as I realized the place was unrecognizable. As I heard someone move behind me, slowly, I turned around and that was when I saw him. Mikey Way. At that moment everything came back to me in one big giant ball of blur. 

My hand went to my head and I groaned again, which elicited him to stretch his arms around me. "You alright, baby?" He asked me as he nuzzled into my hair.

Did I do what I think I did? Oh, god, I was naked. This wasn't suppose to happen this way at all. I gotta answer him, I can't just make him think that something is wrong. "My head hurts."

He kissed the back of my neck softly and began rubbing my head. "A little too much for you last night?"

"I didn't drink that much. Everything is kind of a blur."

"You don't remember anything?"

"No, I do," I said turning to look at him, so our eyes met and that was when I remembered how he made me putty in his hands. "I've never felt like this before. It's like someone spiked my drink with something."

"Nah, baby, you'll be okay," he said kissing my nose playfully.

A smile danced across my lips and my heart melted. This wasn't suppose to be, none of this was suppose to happen this way and I thought back to why I had even been at the concert last night.

*****  
Last night...

"I know. I'm sorry you can't go. I'm just going to go meet Mikey, so that when the time is right, I can introduce you two sometime in the future. I'll call you in the morning and let you know what happened." That was the last thing that I had said to my best friend, Rox, before I had left for the concert. I had won tickets on the radio for Electric Century's concert which came with meet and greet passes.

The meet and greet was before the concert and it was as if when I walked into that room that no one else existed but me. Mikey walked away, mid conversation to come over and talk to me. He never would of been my choice but the more he talked to me, the more Mikey Way sucked me in. It wasn't that he was unattractive, it's just that he belonged to Rox, well in my head anyway but he did everything he could to claim me. He even let me sit stage side during the concert and every time he looked at me I blushed as if I was a teenager in love for the first time.

Sometime after the show, a group of us ended up at a bar and I had a few drinks. Things began to blur and contort but he was there to hold me up. Mikey talked to me the whole entire time, never taking his eyes off of me and I tried the best I could to answer him back even though my mind was all not completely there. From the bar we ended up at the hotel and I couldn't say no to having sex with him. I couldn't stop myself, I had no control over myself, he knew it and he craved me.

*****  
My thoughts popped back to the here and now. Mikey was never the Way that I wanted. The sun rose and set on his brother, Gerard. How did this happen? I tried to rack my brain for a rhyme or a reason while he talked to me with that smile on his face. Even through the smile I could see he was still broken and then I realized why I was here. I had always been drawn to people who needed me and just maybe this broken man needed me.

"Juli," he called me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I said like I was snapped out of a dream.

"Did you hear me?"

"Sorry, no, what'd you say?"

He giggled at me, "you're cute when you are lost in your thoughts like that but I said, I had somethings to do with the band today and I kind of wanted you to stay here."

"We might be able to arrange something," I replied but before he could reply, his cell rang on the night stand next to him.

Pulling away from me, he picked it up, looked at it and a smile came over his face. He pushed the button, "why hello big bro." I felt my heart race in my chest as I eyed him from my head on the pillow. "I'm not alone." He was still smiling as he spoke, "I met her last night." He laughed, "no, I followed her on twitter, you've talked to her before, many times, so, just look before you jump to conclusions." He winked at me. "I think she is more of a 'Gerard type of girl' actually." 

I felt my cheeks flush red, "Mikey," I said.

"It's okay, babe," he said then laughed. "You do that, go check it out. Later, bro."

"Mikey, I can't believe you said that to him."

He laughed and then leaned down to kiss my lips softly, "it's cool, my darling. I gotta go get ready, are you going to stay?"

"Of course," I said smiling up at him.

About an hour later, I was sitting on twitter tweeting when the notification came up on the phone that Gerard had followed me. It made me excited more so then when Mikey had followed me. Again, I found myself grinning like a school girl and that was when the direct message came, our conversation was anything but normal.

"I thought you liked me and my shorts." He said.

"I do. I love you and your shorts."

"Then what are you doing there with Mikey?"

He was concerned for his brother and I understood that. "I had no intentions of spending the night with Mikey, if you think that you are wrong. I only went to the meet and greet last night to meet him."

"Mikey, has a way of picking the wrong woman to date."

"I know and he always gets hurt. None of this was my intention. I would never hurt him."

"They all say that."

"I'm not everyone else. Someone has to fix that broken man though."

"You see it too."

"Of course, I do. Someone has to pay attention."

"Listen, I'm going to be there tomorrow so don't go anywhere."

I looked shocked at my phone. "What? Why?"

"Juli, you and I need to have a face to face talk. I will see you tomorrow morning."

With that he was gone and I wondered what exactly was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Mikey left me again and I honestly didn't think that Gerard was serious about showing up but at around 10 am there came a knock at the door. As I looked through the peephole, I saw him standing there and I froze. If ever there was a way that you could fall in love with someone you had never met then the man behind the door would be my definition of that. My hand rose to the handle and I turned it.

He smiled a genuine smile as our eyes connected. "Juli."

"Gerard," I spit out.

He walked into the room, I closed the door and took a deep breath before I turned around. "Come and sit with me." He said patting the couch next to where he sat. Walking over, I sat down and he eyed my every move. "I won't bite," he paused to see my reaction, "unless that is what you want."

"Why are you here?" I ignored him and his smirk.

"Mikey has a history with women," he shrugged, "I gotta look after him."

I bit my lip. "If you really want to know," I paused and averted my eyes away from his, "I did sleep with him last night."

"I see," he said nodding.

"It wasn't why I went there, I swear, Gerard."

"Uh, huh, so, what's next you are going to get him to fall in love with you."

"Oh, god, no," I put my head in my hands, "my best friend is going to kill me."

"What?"

I sighed, "She couldn't go last night, so I went by myself. I was only suppose to meet him, she has a thing for Mikey. Not that he isn't super sweet but he is the wrong Way for me." I stiffened at last thing I said.

The smile was apparent in his voice as he spoke, "is that so?"

"I didn't mean that," I said look at him and putting my hand up over my face.

"It's okay, no worries."

I relaxed a bit. "I think I was drugged, not to be with Mikey, I just think someone spiked my drink because I only had a couple. I remember everything just in a blur."

"Really?"

I nodded my head, "yeah, I mean I had a blast with Mikey, maybe it was what I needed but he needs someone to take care of him. I wouldn't flaunt us on twitter or instagram or any of that shit. I want him to focus on his career. Just how do I explain it to my best friend that I'm sort of with Mikey."

"You'll figure something out," he said.

We talked for awhile and I can honestly say that in those hours, I realized that all those years I thought I was in love with him proved to be correct. I found myself falling head over heels for the man in front of me and I had no control over it at all. He pushed my hair behind my ear and smiled at me. 

"Why do you have to be so pretty?"

"Gerard, stop," I said blushing.

His fingers caressed their way down my cheek and my eyes closed. "I can't help it. I know why Mikey likes you so much, you are so genuine."

"I'm just me."

"That's the point," he said and I could feel him getting closer to me.

"Gee, you're married."

He stopped for a second and searched my eyes. "It doesn't matter. Sometimes you feel things that you have no control over." With that his lips were on mine, I let him have all of me and didn't regret a second of it.

*****  
Gerard and I laid in bed, his arms wrapped around me and we were tangled in the sheets. We were laughing at each other and didn't hear Mikey come in until he climbed onto the bed. "What's going on?" Immediately, I felt the guilt choke me up. I couldn't speak.

"What up, homie?" Gee shot at him.

"Not much," he said climbing into bed with us. I eyed the two of them suspiciously. "When did you get into town?"

"This morning, I felt I need to get to know your new friend a little better."

"Just a little?" Mikey was teasing him. 

Was I dreaming? He wasn't even mad. He was even smiling.

Gee kissed my forehead, "yeah, it was worth every second."

"I wasn't sure that I was going to share this one though?" 

Share me? What the fuck?

"I haven't liked any of your other girlfriends, this one is different."

Mikey leaned over me and kissed his brother on the lips. My mouth gaped open. I had to be dreaming. This wasn't happening. There is no way that Waycest actually exists and it is happening in front of me. I felt myself get wet as their tongues mixed together and I moaned out a little too loudly.

Gerard smiled in the kiss and then pulled away as he squeezed me tighter to him. "You like that, Juls?"

"Fuck, who doesn't?"

"Well," Gee kissed me softly as I felt Mikey pull up behind me, "how would you like to be the ingredients to a Way sandwich."

"You've always wanted to say that, haven't you?" I stifled back a laugh.

Mikey's hand rand over my ass as Gee's mouth licked my neck. "Yes, but now you can ship the three of us together."

I puckered my lips, "I knew you read slash fiction."

He giggled into my neck as he nibbled it and I lost all my senses. Waycest existed and I was in the middle of it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day all three of us got on a plane and arrived in Los Angeles. Gerard made me promise that I'd stay with Mikey because he wanted me to take care of him. I, of course, said I would because it was what he wanted. Don't get me wrong, Mikey is very special but he isn't what I wanted. As Gerard and I went our separate ways at the airport, I saw the pain in his eyes and I knew that he felt for me exactly what I felt for him. A smiled stayed on my face with Mikey, even though inside I was aching, but it faded away as I realized that I had to call Rox and tell her that I was with him. The three of us had talked about it and when we arrived at his house, Mikey turned to look at me.

"I just thought of something about your friend, Rox."

"What's that?" I looked at him confused.

"Invite her to stay with us. We'll take her on Friday to see Frank in concert with James."

I mulled it over in my head. I hadn't really told him about how she was head over heels in love with him, only Gerard knew. Maybe it was a good idea, but should I tell her before she comes or wait until she gets here. She was my best friend, though, I couldn't lie to her. Mikey went to unpack and I sat down nervously on the couch. Pulling my phone out, I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Where the fuck have you been?" 

"Hi, Rox." I said, still feeling my apprehension.

"Don't, hi, Rox, me. You didn't return my calls for two days, I was fucking worried. You know me."

"I was busy."

"Doing what? What is more important then me?" I could tell she was angry.

Fuck. "Doing might be the right word there."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

I went quiet for a second, trying to figure out exactly how to word it properly but not that I thought it would matter she'd freak out anyway. "I met Mikey."

"You did?" For a brief second there was a moment of happiness and then it faded. "And then you disappeared for days."

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"Fucking tell me," she spat out at me, the anger back in her voice.

"Mikey and I, well, Mikey and I are kind of together."

"What the fucking fuck! You are suppose to be my best friend, not steal my man."

"Rox," I said before she could go further into her rant.

"What?"

I looked around to make sure he wasn't there and said as quiet as I could so that only she could hear me. "He doesn't know, about how you feel. Listen, it wasn't what I planned, but Gee wants me to stay with him and I-"

"Wait. What? You're talking to Gee too?"

"Well, I did more then talk to Gee."

"What the fuck?"

"I kind of fucked both of them and then, uhhh, at the same time."

"You were in fucking Way sammich? I fucking hate you."

"Rox, you know I wouldn't do this to you, but we will have to talk about this more when you're here."

"I'm not fucking going there."

"Mikey, is inviting you to come here. On Friday, he is going to take us to meet Frank."

"Frank? I can't fucking meet Frank. I can't talk to Mikey and Frank. Fuck. Fuck you, man."

I sighed. "You're coming. I don't care if I have to fly there to get you."

"I'm not coming! I can't be around them."

Mikey walked into the room. "You have to come," I said not knowing how to convince her.

"Give me the phone," Mikey said walking over to me and taking it from me.

"Listen, Rox, it's the least I can do for my girl's best friend. We'll book the flight and you can come out and chill."

"Okay," she managed to stammer out as he handed me back the phone.

"Sorry," I said.

"I can't believe you fucking let him on the phone," she said excitedly and breathing heavily.

I couldn't answer her, as I eyed him as he sat down taking the seat next to me. "I'll get the flight information and call you back once I have it."

"Yeah, okay," she said.

"Talk soon," I said going to hang up.

"You can't just do that. You can't just work me all up and go."

"I have to. I will talk to you soon. Bye." I said hanging up the phone.

He smiled at me, as I snuggled into him and he pulled me closer with his arm around me. He nuzzled into my forehead. "It will be fun."

He had no idea what a disaster this was going to be. Rox was going to kill me.


	4. Chapter 4

I waited outside of the airport for Rox pacing back and forth. She was still angry with me, not that I blamed her at all. I really felt terrible about the whole thing. It was like being caught between a rock and a hard place. You want to do the right thing for you best friend but the man you love wants you to do the opposite of that. Gerard was another whole stress factor in all of this. He texted me constantly and called whenever Mikey wasn't around. I wanted him too, that wasn't the case at all but it was making everything so much more complicated. Again, not that the three some didn't complicate things because it did. It was my feelings that were all complicated and all over the place. I tried to not think about things, I tried to let shit go but Rox being mad at me just made me even more fucked up.

She walked out the door and I ran over to her. "I didn't think you were ever coming."

"The plane landed on time," she said with barely any emotion at all.

I could tell she hadn't been sleeping and I knew it was because of me. I knew I was the most horrible friend in the entire world. "Come on, we'll grab something to eat before we head back to the house."

"I'm not hungry," she muttered.

"You have to eat."

"I don't really have to do anything. Feel even. Fuck, I wish I'd stop breathing but my wishes never come true."

I signed as we climbed into the car. "I told you I was sorry. This was never my intention and you know it. I was drugged the night I met Mikey."

"Oh, even better," she said looking at me, "you're with Mikey because someone drugged you."

"No, I remember the night, it was all a blur. I wouldn't change it though, it got me to Gee."

"It must be nice to have both of them. You always told me that I couldn't have both," she said glaring at me as she pushed the sleeve up of her sweatshirt.

I went to speak but was distracted. "Is that a fucking cut on your arm? You are fucking cutting, again?"

She pulled her sleeve back down. "I'll do what the fuck I want to."

"Ugh," I said as I turned the car on and began driving. We were both silent as we drove to the house and when I pulled into the driveway, Mikey was on the porch watering plants.

"Oh, god," she whimpered from the passenger seat.

I shook my head. "I promise it'll be fine."

"Tell me, is the rest of his body as perfect as his arms, hands and fingers."

I shot her a look as I put the car into park. "You are really looking to be face-palmed already?"

She was shaking, "I can't talk to him. Nope, I can't. I'm just going to stay right here in the car."

"You are going to make an ass out of yourself. How am I going to explain why you can't get out of the car?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm not getting out of the car."

Sighing again, I climbed out of the car. Mikey was walking into my direction, as he got closer he kissed me hello and smiled. "Is Rox getting out of the car."

"About that, err, yeah, I don't know."

He was so oblivious. "Nonsense," he said making his way to the passenger side of his car and opened it for her. "Nice to meet you, Rox, come and join us."

I watched as she looked at him in shock and froze. Shaking my head, I walked over next to him and grabbed her hand pulling her out of the car. "You'll have to excuse her, she's a little nervous." Rox glared at her. "Once, she adjusts, she'll talk." I said dragging her into the house.

"You just called me out right in front of him," she said pulling her hand from mine.

"He went over and made an attempt to be friendly with you and you just stared at him with your mouth gaping open while you practically drooled."

"I can't help it, you know that. You know how I feel about him," she said as she followed me into the spare bedroom.

"This will be your room while you are here."

"I like how you just ignored that."

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry, but this is the way things are. I'm with Mikey."

"It's not fair," she said plopping onto the bed.

"Life's not fair," I said going to the door. "But just think we get to meet Frank tomorrow."

"Why so you can fuck him too," she said with a glare.

I sighed, "just get ready for dinner. And yes you are coming to the table."


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was probably worse then when we pulled into the driveway and Mikey opened her car door. She didn't eat, she more pushed the food around on her plate and her eyes never left her food. When she was spoken to, she whimpered. Then when Mikey tried to get through to her, she started crying and ran from the room. Poor Mikey thought it was his fault.

"What'd I do?"

"Nothing." How do I tell him without telling him how she felt about him. It just might be that I have to tell him.

"Juli, you can't tell me that I did nothing. I know she has some kind of problem, but this is obviously steered towards me."

"Yes, Rox has a few mental problems but see, well, Rox may kind of like you a little too much."

"Wait, you mean she is pissed at you?"

I nodded as I looked up at him. "Yup, I fucked up being with you. I'm the one that hurt her. I have to fix it though. I hope that Frank helps a bit."

He was still confused after that but he understood and he didn't question the fact that she liked him. Mikey actually just liked her more, he asked a lot of questions about her problems and I answered each one to the best of my knowledge. He said he wished she would talk to him because he was sure they could be really good friends and I had no doubt about it at all.

Later that night, I knocked on her door and heard her scuffling around the room but she didn't answer. "I can hear you, you might as well open the door."

I heard a loud sigh and a few seconds later the door opened. "What?" She said.

My eyes ran down to her arms, which she wasn't trying to cover and I realized that she just didn't care that I could see it. "How many times do I have to say I am sorry?"

"You can't change the fact that I am invisible. He is only talking to me because of you. I don't know why you can't understand that. I'm glad he likes you but at the same time I'm jealous, I wish it was me."

My eyes filled with tears. "Rox, I'm sorry. If it makes us better, I'll leave him."

"No!" She snapped at me. "Don't you dare hurt him! Don't you make me have to cut you!"

In any other circumstance if she had said that I would rolled my eyes, instead I cried. "I won't but I don't want to lose my best friend either."

"You aren't losing me, I'm the same I always was, invisible, nothing. Yeah, those things don't ever change for me."

I continued to cry. "I'm sorry," I mumbled and I walked away. Unsure of what I should say and unsure of what I could say because all my words would be wrong anyway. I walked back to Mikey's bedroom and laid down in the bed. He had wrapped his arms around me and told me it would be okay, but I barely knew he was there, even as I cried myself to sleep.

*****  
The whole day was like hell, I didn't know what to say to her and Mikey tried to make it better. Nothing worked. Finally, it was concert time and as we walked in as Frank's guests, I saw Rox freeze up again at the sight of Frank. He made his way over, Frank Iero signature smile on his face and then he got to Rox.

"Well, who do we have here?" He asked.

She said nothing, instead she looked like she wanted to scream or maybe even hide. "That's Rox," I said, "she's a bit nervous about meeting you." I said looking a Mikey, he put his arm around my shoulder as if to say that Frank had this.

"Well, Rox, it's a pleasure to meet you." All of sudden she burst out crying. "Hey, hey, none of that now. Everything will be okay." He said putting his hand on hers.  
Even through her tears she froze and I kind of flinched waiting for the reaction. "Why don't you come with me?" Her eyes opened wide. "I'm serious. I don't know about Juli, but fuck Mikey," he said giggling. Through her tears she smiled a bit but I knew it was just because he kind of hinted a bit of Frikey and it made me roll my eyes. "Come on," he said winking at me as he put his arm around her shoulders as he walked off with her and I hoped for the best.

"Frank will take care of it."

"I hope so," I said leaning my head into his arm.

*****  
During the show Rox stayed back stage, I was sure that it was because she was uncomfortable in crowds of people but it didn't mean I was any less worried. After the show, Mikey and I went backstage and found her sitting by herself. Frank came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I think I am going to borrow this one for a couple of days."

"Borrow?" I questioned Frank and I could see Mikey looking between the two of us.

Rox still hadn't said anything, she kind of looked complacent as she looked amongst us. "Yeah, I'll give Mikey a call when I am going to drop her off, where going to chill in Cali for a few days."

"Okay," I said looking at her, "Rox?" She looked in my direction but said nothing. "You'll be okay?"

"She'll be fine," Frank said smiling widely. Someone walked up to him with a tray with two drinks on it. He took one and gave the other one to Rox and I watched her take a sip.

"I'll be fine," she said and that was when I knew she was drunk.

I groaned and Mikey heard me as he took my hand into his and squeezed it. "Are you going to come and get your stuff at the house?"

"She doesn't need it, she'll be fine," Frank said taking a sip of his drink.

Mikey looked at Frank, "are you sure?"

"Yeah, no sweat, we'll hang out before I leave anyway. We're going to head out in a few, I gotta go say my byes. Later bro," he said hugging Mikey and then hugging me like we had known each other forever. He grabbed Rox's hand and they both walked off, drinks still in their hands.

I buried my face in his chest. "I have a bad feeling about all of this."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm kind of worried though," I told Gee as we sat on the couch together. 

He was kissing my neck as we talked. "Frank will take care of her."

"Why did you guys stop talking?" I realized after I said it that it was probably a bad idea.

He froze and laid his head onto my chest. I stroked his hair absentmindedly. "I suppose all great relationships can't last forever." It made me sad when he said it. It made me think him and I wouldn't be forever. "Frank, was the only man that I was ever in love with. As a matter of fact, I never slept with Mikey until after Frank stopped talking to me."

"What? But weren't you already married by then?"

"Well, yeah, but Juls, Lynz and I's marriage is out of convenience. I admit at first it was to piss off Frank. She is one of my best friends now and sure I love her, but I am not in love with her. When Frank and I were finally done because the band was done, I honestly didn't know how I could go on. Then Mikey was there, he had always been there obviously, he's brother and it wasn't like I hadn't touched him or even kissed him before, but at that moment it was different. You're one of the only ones that knows about us and you are certainly the only one that has ever been in that sandwich."

I grinned to myself. "I'm sorry, Gee, that you got your heart broken."

He looked up at me, his eyes connecting with mine. "None of them are you, though."

"What?" I said smiling fading from my lips.

"You and I have a different connection. I'd give it all up for you."

My eyes filled with tears. Those words were always something I wished I could hear but I never thought that they would happen. "Do you mean that?"

"With every ounce of me. I wish I had met you first. I mean I know we talked on twitter and I may or may not have stalked your twitter on a daily basis but meeting you in person, that is this blessing that I can never explain. I'm jealous of Mikey because I feel that you were made for me."

The tears fell from my eyes. "You don't know how I have wanted to hear you say that? For how long. I want to say this was all wrong, that maybe I shouldn't of hooked up with Mikey but he brought me to you and I have lived without you way to long in my life."

"It amazes me how we could both feel that way in just a matter of days, but I feel the same way, my love."

*****  
Mikey watched them from around the corner. He had come in without either one of them knowing and as he listened he realized that the two most important people in his life had just broken his heart. He cried, he couldn't go out there and confront them. Instead he turned and went outside. He had to figure out what he was going to do but not while he was this upset.

*****  
Frank and Mikey sat on the back porch as the sun set in the distance. Rox and I were in the house. I eyed her suspiciously. "Well," I said.

"Well, what?" She asked me.

"What happened?"

She shrugged, "I was my normal self and he dealt with it well."

"How drunk were you?" I asked her.

"Eh, most of the time, I was. He realized I would talk that way."

"You didn't do anything embarrassing, did you?"

"Surprisingly, no."

"Wait...are you not mad at me anymore?"

"I wouldn't say that I'm not mad. I do understand though and well it brought me to Frank."

"Are you guys dating?"

"Doubtful, you know how Frank is. He can be as bad as Mikey, except Frank actually thinks everything revolves around his universe."

I giggled at her statement and she smiled at me. "So, you guys fucked?"

"Fuck, yeah we did."

"And?"

"You didn't tell me how good, Mikey, was. Get the fuck out."

I shook my head. "Fine, I won't ask then."

"You know," she said running her finger along the counter, "Frikey, did exist. I actually think it might still."

I nodded. "Pretty sure that it still does."

She grinned widely, "pretty sure what I am watching right now is frikey."

I face-palmed her, "yeah, some things will never change," I said looking out the back window to watch Frank and Mikey's lips touch and I knew her and I were smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Mikey hadn't been the same since Rox had come back, maybe even before that and I had no idea why. When I looked at him, I could see tears build up his eyes and it hurt me. He wasn't giving me more then two or three word answers and I knew I had done something wrong. I told Gerard and even he tried to talk to him but to no avail. It was three days later now and I was sitting in the dark on the back porch. The screen door was open and I just stared up at the stars wondering what I should do.

Rox was in the living room and I could just see her just inside the door. Mikey came into the living room and sat next to her on the couch, neither one of them knew I was there. "Rox, I need to talk to you."

She looked up at him, I could see her stiffen a bit, but she had gotten a little better. "What?"

"What do you do when the two most important people in your life hurt you?"

"What do you mean?" Rox asked him confused.

"Juli and Gerard, they don't realize that I was here the other day and I saw them talking about how they were in love with each other."

"Oh my," Rox said looking at him and unsure of what she should do.

My eyes fell to the ground. This wasn't how this was suppose to happen. He wasn't suppose to find out like this. Gee is going to be devastated. I stayed still as not to let them know that I was out here, as my eyes filled with tears."

"I thought she was the one. That night we met, she was so perfect and I honestly thought that she was falling for me as I have been for her. But even Gerard, he only used me to get over Frank," he couldn't go on as tears fell from his eyes and he pressed his face against her chest.

For a second, Rox looked up shocked at him invading her personal space but then she wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back softly. "It'll be okay, Mikey."

"How?" He sniffled, "again I'll be alone and have no one."

"Mikey, you're a sweet, attractive man, who wouldn't want you?" By the look on her face and the color of her cheeks, she knew Rox hadn't meant to let that slip out.

He looked up at her, "what's going on with you and Frank."

"Mikey, you know Frank."

"So, it means everything and nothing all at that same time."

"Yeah, well that's just Frank."

"I know," he said, "but how do you feel about him?"

She dropped her arms down to her sides as he fully pulled away and looked at her waiting for her answer. "Uhm, well," she stood up and sat back down, unsure of what she should say.

"It's okay, you can tell me."

She sighed deeply, as if to say maybe I should get this out and get it over with and then die of embarrassment. "Frank is great and all but he isn't you."

He smiled that rare smile that only Mikey could smile. It was the same smile that always made her heart beat faster as the tears fell from my eyes. Maybe it wasn't so bad, maybe all this brought Mikey to Rox but all for what? What was I going to do lose everything? Gerard, Mikey and Rox? I got up as quiet as I could to move further off because I didn't want them to hear my sniffles but I still stayed close enough to listen and watch.

"Maybe all of this happened for a reason," he said. "Maybe it was meant to bring us together." I watched her breath hitch in her throat and her mouth gape open. "I know you are nervous to be around me and I get why. Juli explained it all to me, about how you are and I realized that I can relate to you in a lot of different ways."

Rox's eyes were wide open. "I probably should say something but I don't know what I can."

"Juli is a sweet girl but when I hooked up with her I knew she had a thing for my brother and I thought because he was married and out of the picture that she'd forget about him."

"Uh, Mikey, she told me about, you know, you and Gee."

"Oh, yeah, well, he has never taken an interest in sharing any of my girlfriends before."

"I think Juli, is making a mistake if it makes any difference."

"Why do you say that?" He looked at her confused.

"I don't think he is going to leave Lindsay."

"I don't know about that, he isn't happy with her but Gee is never happy for long."

I couldn't stand to hear anymore and I walked off to leave them alone. I was now unsure of what I should do as the tears poured from my eyes.

Meanwhile back inside...

"Well, see, I suppose," Rox said to him.

"Let's not talk about my brother and Juli anymore. Let's talk about Mikey and Rox."

She gulped, "yeah, that."

"Want to go for a walk? I'll do all the talking, okay?"

"Okay," she said looking up at him as he stood up and put his hand out to help her up. She placed her hand into his and he pulled her up, but he didn't let go of her hand as they walked out of the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

I had gone back in and packed the few things I had into a bag, then left. When my phone started ringing I didn't answer and I didn't even read the text messages. Eventually, I turned it off. I had never been to California before so, I wasn't really sure where my feet were taking me and I wasn't sure that I even cared. Maybe I was stupid for running away, but I had caused so much pain to everyone that I cared about. Rox, Mikey and even Gerard. Was I willing to tear him away from his daughter? It was better that I just walked away and left everyone to be happy. They'd stop looking for me after awhile, I thought as looked out at the ocean from the beach. My stomach growled telling me it was hungry. I'll get use to it, I thought to myself with a sigh.

*****  
"She couldn't have just disappeared," Gerard said to Mikey and Rox. 

"I'm telling you, Gee, she wasn't here when we got back."

"Where did you go?" He said sternly look at Mikey.

"For a walk."

"With Rox? I thought you were with Juli."

Mikey got angry and he never did. "Really? Me with Juli? How could I be with her? How Gerard? When I know how you two feel about each other? I saw you two with my own two fucking eyes on my couch nonetheless."

"You saw us," Gee said puckering his lips, "yeah, about that, you weren't suppose to see it."

"But the point is that I did. You will never know how much you, of all people have hurt me. Maybe I don't care that she is missing. Maybe I don't."

"You do too," Rox said from beside him and he turned to look at her.

"Fine, I do. I can't help it. It doesn't mean I am not hurt though."

"I'm worried about her too," Rox said looking at Gerard. "She hasn't ever taken off like this."

"Are we sure that is what she did? Are we sure she wasn't kidnapped?" 

"No, Gee, she took her stuff," Rox said to him.

He was pacing the room. "You guys are sure nothing happened?"

"Not unless, oh fuck," Rox said looking at Mikey. "I just realized, when you came in the room to talk to me last night, Juli had gone outside. She must've heard our whole conversation."

"What did you talk about?" Gerard said moving to in between them and looking between the two.

Mikey groaned. "I think I fucked up."

Rox put her hand on Mikey's arm, "We both did. I know she cares about you, Mikey."

"What the fuck did you two do?" Gerard hissed at them.

Mikey looked totally ashamed, as if he were a puppy with his tail between his legs. "I told Rox that I knew about you two and told her that I thought Juli had led me to her."

"Well, what's wrong with that?" He said not understanding.

"That may have been me," Rox said looking at him. "I might of, kind of, said that I thought you would never leave your wife for her."

"What!" He yelled almost foaming at the mouth.

She shrugged, "I don't think you will."

"You don't know me," he spit in her face as he spoke, "for you information, Miss Smarty Pants, I left Lynz three days ago, but I hadn't told anyone yet, so, that I could get everything settled."

"So, you were just going to take her from me?"

He looked at Mikey, "no, I thought we'd continue to share her."

"If I hadn't shared her in the first place then we wouldn't be here."

"You had no choice in the matter," Gee shot back.

"Enough!" Rox yelled at them. "Juli is missing and this fighting isn't going to find her." They glanced at each other. "She can't be far," Rox added.

"We should split up," Gee said, "I'll take my car and you two go together." He said turning and walking out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun had proved to be hot as hell and my pale skin absorbed it so good that I looked like a lobster. I finally found shelter in the afternoon and a water fountain. Luckily, I had remembered to grab a water bottle before I left Mikey's house. It was starting to get dark and I knew I'd be cold with the sunburn. My eyes looked down at my fingers for what seemed like the thousandth time today and then looked back over the ocean. All of a sudden a familiar voice broke me out of my non-existent thoughts.

"You do realize that they'll kick you off the beach once the sun is gone," Gee said sitting across from me.

"It doesn't matter."

"Juls, what are you doing."

I wanted to cry, but I didn't have the tears or the energy, the sun made sure of that. "I ruined every ones lives. All the people that mattered the most to me."

"But you didn't, Mikey will get over it, he is already trying and Rox, she is your best friend and she loves you."

My eyes connected with his. "And you."

"Honey, I love you. I meant every word that I said to you the other day."

"Rox, doesn't seem to think so."

"Rox, doesn't know me. I am telling you that is how I feel, that I am falling in love with you. I left Lynz."

"But I don't want you to do that, Bandit needs you."

"And I will always be there for her, but when do I get to be happy? Juls, I need you with me, by my side."

"If I wasn't as red as a fucking lobster, I would be crying."

"Why?"

"Because I was ready to walk away, never look back and let you all be happy."

He put his hand on mine. "I wouldn't let you. Now come on we'll stop and get some aloe and Noxzema, you are going to be in pain tonight." He said eying her sunburn. "I will also call Mikey."

*****  
I was up late and cursing myself about the sunburn. As I walked into the kitchen, I realized that the screen door was open and out of curiosity I went over to look outside. Mikey was standing there by himself and I caught his eye. "You can join me if you'd like."

"You aren't still mad at me?" I said walking outside.

He breathed in deeply, his arms were folded and he looked up at the stars. "I won't lie and say I am not upset but when you were gone today I realized that it was both of our faults."

"What?" I was confused.

"You talked the night we met all about Gee and I saw how special you were and I tried to claim you for myself. I was wrong to do that. I know that you didn't have any intention to hurt me, but it just happened that way. I just have to remember that you brought me, Rox."

"I really didn't mean to hurt you and I'm sorry."

"No, don't do that. We're both sorry, but we can't changed it. Everything happens for a reason."

"Okay," this was a new side of Mikey that I hadn't seen.

"Rox and I are going to be together."

"I figured."

"My brother and I won't be anymore. I am not saying I won't forgive him but sometimes things just have to end. So, he'll be fully yours from now on."

I moved closer to him and put my hand on his arm, making him look towards me. "I think in the end, everything will be okay. I'm not saying I am certain that things will stay the same way that they are right now but eventually everything will work its self out. Maybe, I never said it and I should have but in the short time we were together, I learned to appreciate you for who you are. I do love you, not in the I am in love with you kind of way, but in the I love you, you mean a lot to me and I will be there if you ever need me."

"Same here. Thanks, Juls."

I smiled and walked back into the house.

*****  
Mikey walked into the spare bedroom and Rox was lying on the bed waiting for him. "I thought you got lost."

"I had something to take care of."

"Did Gee leave?"

"Yeah, Juli, is sleeping in my room, so, I thought you know that maybe I could sleep in here with you."

She grinned, "maybe we can arrange something." Obviously, she had grown more comfortable with him.

He sat down next to her on the bed and took his shirt off. "I hope you don't mind, I kind of prefer sleeping naked."

"By all means don't let me stop you," she said eying him.

He unbuttoned his pants and got up pushing them down to the floor. His shoes were long gone already as he pushed his boxers down and climbed in under the covers with her. Mikey moved closer to her and kissed her softly on the lips. "Are you okay?"

"You've made everything perfect."

"Good," he said trailing his lips in a trail of kisses down her neck. "Are you ready to take this relationship further?"

"Is the president black?"

"What?" He said pulling away and laughing.

"Well, last I looked Obama was black."

Still smiling he leaned in and cut her off with his lips as they proceeded to consummate their relationship for hours and hours.


	10. Chapter 10

It was now five years later and we all have lived and learned. All that we had went through really did lead us to where we were suppose to be. Rox is with Mikey but they have some sort of sharing deal going on with Frank and I hear about the frikey stories all the time. Gerard and I are still together and happy, very happy. I'm not going to say that he is gay and I'm not going to say that he is straight because I don't think he is either. I think he is just Gerard and no matter what he has done in his life and with who, it has no effect on what he is with me here and today. He loves me for who I am and I love him for who he is. Our sex life is very fulfilling, daily, I might add, but I will spare you all the horny details.

I'd like to tell you there was marriage in the future for one of us, but there isn't. Why do you need to get married when you already know that you belong to someone? I had never felt that with anyone before I had met Gee and there won't be anyone that can fill all that space that he takes up in my heart. But let's not make this all mushy and ridiculously fluffy.

I stare out off at Rox and Mikey as they walk down the beach hand in hand and I smile. They had just come back from a big tour for his band and she went on all those agonizing weeks on the road. We're together today because in two days, Gerard and I are going on tour. We made a comic book together. He drew it and I narrated it. It's been very successful. I've also begun to write a book based off the comic that a publishing company is interested in and has already purchased the rights to it.

"Juls," Gee said calling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry," he said looking at him.

"It's okay. I wanted to know if you wanted coffee."

I smirked, "do you even have to ask my love?"

He smiled back at me and got up as Rox and Mikey came and sat down at the table with me. "Whad up?" Mikey said to me.

"Same shit as always, the fucking sky."

"You're such a dork." Rox said shaking her head at me.

"If Gee was here he would of thought it was funny, just saying."

She rolled her eyes, "that's cause you guys are cursed with the same sense of humor."

"I am not sure cursed is the right word. I'd more pick blessed. No one is as funny as Gee and myself." I said as Gee handed me my cup of coffee.

"I agree with that," he said sitting next to me.

"Thank you, pooh bear." I said with a smile.

"Pooh bear?" Rox said making gagging noises.

"I wasn't the one walking down the beach hand in hand with my beau."

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes with a playful smile.

I was happy that things were the way that they were. The laughing, the carrying on, the still all caring and loving each other. All of this was unmistakeable and everything happened precisely the way that it was supposed to just to get us to today.

THE END


End file.
